Edmund Mahon
1 | totalcc = 651 }} Edmund Mahon is the current Alliance Prime Minister, the head of government of the Alliance. Hailing from the Diso system, Mahon is a career politician with a strong academic background who knows the Alliance political system well. While some of his counterparts lacked leadership or the ability to drive the disparate elements of the Alliance, he is known to be able to work within the system and actually get things done. He is also an expert at ensuring that the concerns of individual systems are properly represented within the Alliance, something that is seen as very attractive for new member systems. Mahon is regarded by some as the greatest leader the Alliance has seen since its inception.GalNet: Meet the Powers – Edmund Mahon Biography Edmund Mahon was born in 3187 to a family of corn farmers on planet Birmingham in the Diso system, at a time when Diso had been annexed by the Federation following the collapse of the Galactic Cooperative in 3174. Mahon's cunning was demonstrated from an early age, and he became known as an unbeatable negotiator who always got the best of a deal. In his autobiography, The Shadow of Silo Seven, Mahon attributed his talents to preparatory research. At the age of 18, Mahon won a Federal scholarship to study law, and initially set out to begin a legal career specializing in cases of corporate exploitation, but switched majors to political science when he discovered the deception and corruption within the legal profession. Two years later,sic Mahon lost his scholarship after arguing in favor of the newly-formed Alliance on his personal video channel, which violated a clause stipulating that he not publicly criticize the Federal government. Rather than return home, Mahon took up bartending to pay his tuition, and even became manager of the bar by the time he graduated. He claimed that his time working behind a bar is what propelled him into politics, explaining that a good bartender had a similar skill set to what was desired in a politician. Mahon's first foray into politics was running for city office against Jensen Crane, the favored corporate candidate. Mahon did not expect to make much of a dent in Crane's commanding lead in the polls, but his campaign was buoyed by his successes in live debates, which exposed Crane as out of touch. Crane nonetheless won the election by a narrow margin, but Mahon had amassed a significant base of supporters who urged him to continue in politics. By age 27, Mahon was working alongside the respected Irene Mendel as she campaigned to break Diso away from the Federation and join the Alliance. When Diso did finally become a member of the Alliance in 3287, Mahon was an accomplished politician. He was elected as a planetary representative multiple times before launching his successful run for Alliance Prime Minister. It is unknown when Edmund Mahon was elected Prime Minister by the Alliance Assembly. The earliest mention of Mahon serving as Prime Minister was on March 11, 3301, when he announced that the Alliance would not intervene on behalf of the Crimson State Group in the War for Lugh. Alliance Prime Ministers serve a term of six years, and can run for multiple terms, although no Prime Minister has yet been elected to more than one term in the history of the Alliance.Governments and politics in Elite Dangerous by Michael Brookes. Tourist Beacon 0116 Timeline 18 DEC 3305 *End-of-year celebrations have concluded in the Reorte system, with organisers declaring the week a grand success. Deliveries by independent pilots ensured that the needs of the billion-plus attendees were met. Meanwhile, agitators in the system were prevented from intercepting convoys or causing trouble. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon offered this statement: "I'd like to express my gratitude and appreciation to everybody involved in the festivities, from interstellar traders to revellers on the streets. Now, as goods are packed away and sensory experience hubs are dismantled all across Home, the clean-up efforts begin. It has been a real honour to witness so many come together in Reorte. On behalf of the Alliance Assembly, I wish everybody a most prosperous New Year." Pilots who took part in either campaign can now obtain their rewards from Davies High in the Reorte system.GalNet: Reorte Year's End Festivities Conclude 12 DEC 3305 *The Reorte system has been selected for the Alliance's end-of-year festivities, prompting huge demand for commodities. Traders, performance artists and chefs throughout Allied space have already flocked to the system, where billions of attendees are expected. The planet Home is planning a synchronous firework display spanning every continent, while the habitation decks of Davies High will offer a culinary celebration featuring dishes from across the galaxy. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon was the guest of honour at the commencement ceremony, and he offered these words to the gathered press: "As the year draws to a close we have a lot to be thankful for. There is peace between the superpowers. Thargoid encroachments on human space have ceased. Through hard work and cooperation, we have proven ourselves capable of rising together in response to significant challenges. This is something each and every one of us can be proud of. And so, the Reorte system will host a celebration to tell future generations about. We call upon the galactic community to ensure the system is well supplied, and look forward to rewarding these ever-reliable pilots for their continued service." The Reorte Mining Coalition has elected to oversee the initiative. Units of fish, fruit and vegetables, animal meat and beer have been requested at Davies High in the Reorte system. More exotic traders are also encouraged to bring units of Lavian Brandy, Anduliga Fire Works and Eranin Pearl Whiskey. To ensure the celebration goes without a hitch, the Reorte Mining Coalition has also offered to pay handsomely for all bounties collected on wanted ships in the system. The initiative is scheduled to run from the 12th to the 18th of December 3305. If the final targets are met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Year’s End Festivities in Reorte 06 SEP 3305 *The Alliance Festival of Culture has entered its final week with a celebration of food and drink on the planet Birmingham in the Diso system. Corinne Macintyre, culture correspondent for the Alliance Tribune, reported: "City streets are lined with stalls offering a wide range of food. Dishes range from humble, home-cooked recipes using local speciality Diso Ma Corn, to delicacies such as baked greebles. Drink connoisseurs have sampled everything from Ethgreze Tea Buds to Leestian Evil Juice, while a multi-storey cocktail bar sponsored by distillers of Lavian Brandy has attracted revellers. Despite some companies experiencing difficulty sourcing ingredients, following lower than expected harvests in some systems, this event has been enjoyed by millions of hungry visitors." To mark the conclusion of the seven-week festival, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon made this announcement: "I'd like to offer my sincerest thanks to everyone who helped make the Alliance Festival of Culture a grand success. We’ve enjoyed amazing artwork, heard beautiful music and experienced great theatre in recent weeks, much to our delight. I have been reminded just how diverse and colourful the Alliance's shared cultures can be. Artists and creatives across the galaxy are invited to make the Alliance their home and further enrich this vibrant society."GalNet: Alliance Festival of Culture Celebrates Finale 02 AUG 3305 *As the first week of the Alliance Festival of Culture draws to a close, Lave residents have shared mixed feelings about the decision to stage the opening ceremony in their home system. "Clearly this was a political gesture from Edmund Mahon," said Grady Chen, an independent journalist speaking at Lave Station. "An independent faction rules Lave now. There was military conflict here just last year. Yet we have Alliance leaders trying to garner support despite losing control of the system. It's blatant propaganda." Sarai Messemer, a financial consultant, offered a different opinion when interviewed in The Orange Sidewinder. "Lave has been an Alliance system for decades. We lived by the Alliance's ethos for a couple of generations, y'know? Sure, we've got Lave Radio in control of the system now but that doesn't change who we are, or what makes us Lavians." A spokesperson for Lave Radio, Dr Allen Stroud, provided the following statement. "It was quite a surprise that the organisers decided to open the festival in Lave, but I guess they see things the same way we do. We're all just trying to get along and there's much to celebrate about the Alliance, regardless of whether your system is a current or former member. I'm looking forward to Lave welcoming as many visitors as possible. Come for the festival, the brandy, the radio station or one of our many other attractions, and we'd be delighted to host you."GalNet: Lave Citizens Comment on Festival 27 JUL 3305 *Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has announced the start of the Alliance Festival of Culture, a series of events taking place across seven systems. The Alliance Tribune's cultural correspondent Corinne Macintyre provided a summary of the festival: "This seven-week tour of Alliance space will begin at the Fine Art Emporium on Lave. We have been promised that a wide range of artistic achievements, entertainment and history will be highlighted. Naturally, the Tribune will be offering in-depth coverage over the course of the festival." The prime minister was visibly pleased to introduce the Alliance Festival of Culture, describing it as "a celebration to lift citizens' spirits in these challenging times". It has been speculated that Mahon is hoping to move forward from the recent political scandals involving Gibson Kincaid. The centrepiece of the opening ceremony was a tribute to Megan Madigan, widely considered one of the most significant visual artists of the late 33rd Century. Her most famous work, titled 'Penance Street', was tragically lost in transit sixty years ago. The much-loved painting was honoured by modern reinterpretations from dozens of Lave's finest artists.GalNet: Alliance Festival of Culture Begins 21 JUN 3305 *The Alliance Assembly has permanently dissolved the role of President of the Alliance, following the recent revelations about Gibson Kincaid's multiple crimes. Summarising the vote, Prime Minister Edmund Mahon said: "Recent events have made it clear that the presidential position is open to misuse, which places the integrity of the Alliance at risk. Following a thorough debate on the matter, this Assembly has voted – by an overwhelming majority – to remove the role from our constitution. The defunct Office of the Alliance President will now be restructured. Many emissaries will be retained to serve as the non-political ambassadors they were intended to be. Councillor Elijah Beck has volunteered to resign in order to oversee the new department. We hope that this unfortunate chapter of Alliance history has now been brought to an end." An earlier vote held during the same session has selected Admiral Tahir West of the Tionisla fleet to join the Council of Admirals, replacing the disgraced Frederick Yamamoto.GalNet: Alliance President Role Abolished 24 MAY 3305 *Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has called on President Gibson Kincaid to step down pending an official inquiry. Addressing the Alliance Assembly, Mahon said: "President Kincaid's decision to assume direct command of the Zaonce fleet, coupled with allegations of illegal campaign funding, justify the suspension of his presidential term. Kincaid is now being protected by Admiral Yamamoto's ships as well as emissaries from the Office of the Alliance President. This autocratic behaviour must cease, and Kincaid must cooperate with our investigation or face impeachment." President Kincaid issued a response from his private residence in Zaonce: "These false accusations are further proof that the Alliance needs a single, strong leader. Unless the Assembly has irrefutable proof of illegality, the constitution states they cannot force me out of office."GalNet: Mahon Demands End to Kincaid’s Presidency 04 MAY 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has been accused of receiving illegal campaign funding via the Bank of Zaonce. Councillor Elijah Beck presented evidence to a special session of the Alliance Assembly: "During September 3304, President Kincaid's re-election campaign received several billion credits worth of undeclared funds. I have received data suggesting that these transactions were secretly arranged by a senior figure within the Bank of Zaonce. Regrettably I cannot reveal the source of this evidence since it constitutes part of an ongoing investigation. However, I call upon the Assembly to open an official inquiry to establish if there was any violation of campaign finance law." Councillor Beck's proposal was approved by a majority vote, after which Prime Minister Edmund Mahon authorised the inquiry to begin immediately. As yet there has been no comment from President Kincaid.GalNet: President Kincaid Illegal Funding Allegations 26 APR 3305 *Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has once again clashed with President Gibson Kincaid, following the latter's attempt to take control of government policy during an Assembly session. Political journalist Vanya Driscoll reported for The Alliance Tribune: "There were dramatic scenes in the Assembly as President Kincaid sought to steer debates on military strategy, making several demands for increased funding towards new fleets. Prime Minister Mahon eventually stepped in and rejected these proposals outright. Kincaid was further reminded that a prior request for executive presidential powers had been unsuccessful, even if he insists on behaving otherwise. Although he still has supporters, a number of councillors have privately opined that Kincaid is now a toxic presence at odds with the Alliance's ethos."GalNet: Kincaid and Mahon Clash in Alliance Assembly 07 FEB 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has sought to illustrate potential threats to the Alliance, highlighting isolationist group Nova Imperium as an example. Speaking to the Alliance Tribune, President Kincaid said: "The rise of such radical beliefs demonstrates how quickly the other superpowers might turn against us. Had the recent military conflict ended differently, the Empire would have callously abandoned humanity's united struggle against the Thargoid threat. All other leaders are looking elsewhere, pretending Nova Imperium never happened. But I have the courage to give a voice to our people's fears. The Alliance must prepare to stand alone against any aggressor, whether human or alien!" Prime Minister Edmund Mahon later released a brief response: "I remind President Kincaid that his focus should be on diplomatic duties, as agreed by the Assembly. Inter-superpower cooperation against the Thargoids remains unchanged, and the Empire's internal politics do not concern the Alliance."GalNet: Kincaid Raises Concerns after Nova Imperium 29 DEC 3304 *The leaders of the Alliance and the Federation have commented on the rise of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon told the Alliance Assembly: "The civil unrest in the Empire is an internal matter, but it would be a major concern if it resulted in a policy change regarding inter-superpower cooperation. We are therefore watching the situation closely." In Congress, President Zachary Hudson said: "If Nova Imperium comes to power and the Empire ceases contributions to Aegis, our combined defences against the Thargoid threat will be jeopardised. In such a case, the Federation would be forced to intervene in order to safeguard humanity’s future." Independent sources have confirmed that Federal Navy resupplies have increased in frequency. Fleet manoeuvres have also taken place in regions bordering Imperial territory.GalNet: Alliance and Federation React to Nova Imperium 26 OCT 3304 *The Alliance Assembly has concluded its debate over President Gibson Kincaid's request for executive powers. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon announced the decision: "The Assembly has voted that President Kincaid's proposed changes to the constitution will not be adopted, and no executive powers will be granted. There was broad agreement, however, that the role should be updated, which has resulted in the creation of a new non-political department: the Office of the Alliance President. The president will now oversee a team of ambassadorial emissaries who will focus on diplomatic functions. This will free up council members, allowing them to govern more effectively. The presidential term has also been extended to three years." President Kincaid told the media: "I regret that the Assembly cannot see how the Alliance would be strengthened by an empowered president, but I must respect their decision, and promise to put my new team of emissaries to good use."GalNet: Alliance Assembly Revises Presidential Role 17 OCT 3304 *Gibson Kincaid was announced as the winner of the Alliance presidential election. He will continue serving as president of the Alliance. Kincaid obtained a small majority of the public vote, defeating Councillor Elijah Beck. Entrepreneur Fazia Silva, the third candidate in the race, was recently found dead, and is the subject of an Interpol investigation. President Kincaid addressed his followers at a victory rally: "My thanks go to every citizen who saw the wisdom of my vision. I vow to lead you into a glorious future!" Prime Minister Edmund Mahon gave a statement to the media: "I offer my congratulations to President Kincaid on being successfully re-elected. The Assembly is continuing to debate his proposal to imbue the presidential role with executive powers. We have agreed to extend the deadline by one week, after which a parliamentary vote will decide the outcome."GalNet: Kincaid Wins Election 13 OCT 3304 *The two remaining candidates in the Alliance presidential race returned to the Alioth system to make their final campaign vows. In the parliamentary chamber of the Assembly, Elijah Beck addressed his fellow council members: "The Alliance occupies a unique position, and as such must remain true to its principles. My focus as president will be on attracting more independent systems to our interstellar family." He was followed by the current incumbent, President Gibson Kincaid: "Fazia Silva's assassination was an assault on our democracy. The Alliance's enemies are growing bold, and we must do the same. I beseech the Assembly to imbue the presidential role with executive powers, to transform our Alliance into a true superpower capable of challenging its adversaries." Prime Minister Edmund Mahon thanked both candidates and wished them good luck in the election. The public vote will take place on Tuesday the 16th of October and the results will be announced later that week.GalNet: Presidential Candidates Make Final Pledges 05 OCT 3304 *Alliance presidential candidate Fazia Silva was found dead in her room at Hume Orbital, Mullag, and authorities believed she had been murdered. Inspector Erin Sangster of Alliance Interpol informed the media: "Ms. Silva's body was found in a room at Hume Orbital, where she was staying during her presidential campaign. Medical teams detected traces of poison, making this a suspected homicide." There has already been speculation that this was a political killing, motivated by Silva's proposed changes to Alliance financial policy. The entrepreneur also had fierce rivals in the business world. Her sister Tashmira Silva, who has been overseeing the Silva corporate empire, stated: "Our family is devastated – we can't believe that Fazia has been taken from us. I will honour her by continuing to run the companies that she made so successful." Condolences have been delivered by Prime Minister Edmund Mahon and both of Ms Silva's election rivals, Gibson Kincaid and Elijah Beck. President Kincaid said: "This tragedy constitutes a direct attack on our democracy. The Alliance's enemies will do anything they can to destabilise us, including murder. If we are to fight back, we will need strong leadership."GalNet: Presidential Candidate Murdered 21 SEP 3304 *With the Alliance presidential race gathering speed, political journalist Vanya Driscoll has published an analysis in The Alliance Tribune: "The election of a new president is usually a ceremonial matter, during which voters select a public 'face' for the Alliance, but this year is a genuine power struggle – one that may have major consequences. Elijah Beck is the only candidate who seems content with the status quo. By contrast, entrepreneur Fazia Silva promises to boost the economy and increase commerce. Her new financial policies have been welcomed by interstellar corporations and small businesses alike. President Gibson Kincaid is causing the most controversy, however. His proposal that the role of president should include executive powers is being taken seriously by the Assembly. Kincaid claims that having a single controlling voice will enable the Alliance to 'challenge our rivals' dominance'. There is a surprising amount of support for this combative rhetoric. Many agree that the Alliance could be stronger, and that Prime Minister Mahon is often hamstrung by bureaucracy. Rumours suggest that the Empire and Federation are watching this election far more closely than usual."GalNet: The Presidential Power Struggle 06 SEP 3304 *The Alioth Independents announce plans to hold a gala event in Alioth to mark the beginning of the Alliance presidential election season. In addition to hosting the unannounced candidates for the upcoming election, the gala will also be attended by several key members of the Alliance Assembly, three members of the Council of Admirals, and Prime Minister Edmund Mahon.GalNet: Alliance Presidential Gala 05 SEP 3304 *The Alliance Assembly agreed to hold an internal vote on Alliance President Gibson Kincaid's proposed changes to the constitution, which would restructure the Alliance's political system to allow the Alliance President to serve a single six-year term and grant the office the authority to make all executive decisions. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon told the media: "After much discussion, the Assembly has agreed to vote on President Kincaid's proposals in mid-October, at the same time as the presidential election. We will announce any amendments to the constitution shortly afterwards." Milo Vesper of the Alliance Tribune commented: "President Kincaid's proposals are seen by some as a long-overdue restructure of the political system. Compared to the current bureaucratic procedure, having a single person make all executive decisions has an obvious appeal. But some in the Assembly are concerned that such changes could imbue the president with emperor-like levels of authority. Prime Minister Mahon is playing down such fears, but the words 'constitutional crisis' have already been heard in Parliament. Whatever happens, this could be the most significant election in the Alliance's history."GalNet: Assembly to Vote on Proposed Changes 31 AUG 3304 *In response to Alliance President Gibson Kincaid's stated plans to alter the Alliance constitution to invest the Alliance presidency with executive power over and above both the Alliance Prime Minister and Alliance Assembly, Prime Minister Mahon commented, "Our constitution has served us well for decades and I see no reason to amend it. Its system of checks and balances exists to prevent any individual from becoming too powerful and destabilising the Alliance."GalNet: Alliance President Proposes Changes 12 JUL 3304 *Following the arrest of Council of Admirals member Admiral George Varma, accused of aiding the League of Reparation terrorist group as its coordinator "Nexus", by Captain Niamh Seutonia and Senior Agent Tanya Ramirez, Prime Minister Mahon issued a statement: "This has come as a great shock, but the body of evidence against Admiral Varma is considerable. I am confident that the trial will be fair, and that our own representative within the tri-superpower taskforce will ensure that justice is done."GalNet: Alliance Admiral Detained 27 JUN 3304 *The office of Prime Minister Mahon issued a statement of cautious support for the impending marriage of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester: "The Alliance offers cordial congratulations to the couple, although it remains to be seen if their intentions become a reality."GalNet: Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial Betrothal 19 APR 3304 *Independent journalist Chukwuma Grant reports that former Federal President Jasmina Halsey has become an advisor to Prime Minister Mahon.GalNet: Peace in Her Time: A Profile of Jasmina Halsey 07 MAR 3304 *Prime Minister Mahon issued a statement in response to Ram Tah's recent Guardian technology breakthroughs: "Information is wealth, and Ram Tah’s efforts to expand the boundaries of science and knowledge will make us rich indeed."GalNet: The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts 11 MAR 3301 * During The War for Lugh, Mahon refused to aid the Crimson State Group when they asked for assistance in their fight against the Federation. The reason he gave was that Lugh was legally ruled by the Federation, hence the Crimson State Group did not rule a functioning independent state.GalNet: Alioth Warns Lugh They Stand Alone Quotes References ru:Эдмунд Мэйхон Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance key people